Cliffnotes September 3, 2000
by Chance
Summary: In Cliffnotes


Title: Cliffnotes September 3, 2000  
Author: Chance  
E-mail: chance1562@aol.com  
Feedback: Please   
Category: Family  
Pairing: n/a  
Spoilers: none  
Season/sequel/series: Cliffnotes  
Rating: G  
Content warnings: none (sap?)   
Summary: In Cliffnotes  
Archive: Wanderings, ELF Command, Avant Garde, The Chronicles, WWOMB and Sandra. Anyone else ask   
Disclaimer: Dont' own them   
Author's notes: Thanks to Shannon for the beta, and to Diena and Shannon for looking at it  This is odd, you may recognize ppl   
For AT, I miss you   
  
****  
  
Eighteen-month-old Lucas Bridger looked up from where he'd been placed -- on a blanket in the corner surrounded by toys, _well_ away from the adults -- and observed the hustle and bustle of the people around him.  
  
His aunt Denise was in the "fancy room" setting the table with his mommy's good china and talking a mile a minute to Uncle Dave who was standing outside on the deck smoking. Aunt Sarah and Cousin Emma were outside setting up the horseshoes to the left of the deck while Cousin Jared stood next to them, stealing the horseshoes when they weren't looking. Robbie was sneaking towards the back alley and "freedom" while keeping an eye on their relatives to make sure he wasn't caught. Lucas hoped he made it, his brother had promised him a treat from the store if he was quiet.  
  
Lucas quickly looked away in case anyone saw him staring and wanted to know what he was looking at. From his vantage point, he could see right into the kitchen where his mommy was busy trying to get the stuffing out of the turkey and his daddy was standing behind her, trying to steal a taste before dinner. He laughed as his mommy whacked his daddy on the hand and shook a spoon at him. His daddy pouted for a moment before going for the turkey again, this time managing to grab a piece before his mommy turned back around. He watched as his daddy walked away whistling and managing to duck his mommy's spoon.  
  
Suddenly, a loud burst of laughter caused him to turn his attention towards the living room, where most of his other relations were watching "The Game". One of these days he was going to figure out what "The Game" was and why it was so important, but for now he was content to sit and watch everyone be goofy in front of the TV.  
  
Uncle Taylor and Uncle Shannon were jumping up and down and screaming as the figures on the TV ran down the big field while Aunt Holly rolled her eyes at them from her position on the big chair by the window. Cousin Shannon, the youngest next to him, was sitting on the floor, playing with her Barbies. Lucas sneered, he hated Barbies, but at least cousin Shannon knew how to play with them "right". Most of their heads were shaved and a few were missing limbs. She liked to blow them up...when she could get away with it.  
  
Abruptly, the two jumping men let out loud groans and sank back onto the couch while Aunt Holly and Aunt Melissa slapped each other high fives and started laughing. Lucas had heard them talking about "big money on 'The Game'" earlier and assumed it had something to do with why his uncles suddenly looked so nervous.  
  
"Hey, Lucas," a voice sounded from behind him.  
  
Lucas whipped his head around and looked up into the smiling faces of his oldest cousins, Cara and Tommi, on break from college. Lucas liked them; they didn't pinch his cheeks and slobber all over him every hour of the day.  
  
"Hi," he replied happily.  
  
"You want to come to the store with us?" Tommi asked. "Looks like you could use a break from all your people watching." She smiled.  
  
Lucas nodded his head and returned her smile. He liked to go for rides, plus, maybe they'd see Robbie on the way and he could come to.  
  
"All right," Cara said picking him up. "Let's go!"  
  
Suddenly a loud cheer erupted from the living room and Lucas turned just in time to see Aunt Holly and Aunt Melissa start dancing around the men, laughing and cheering. Uncle Taylor and Uncle Shannon covered their faces and shook their heads while little Shannon laughed from the floor before plucking a head off one of her Ken dolls.  
  
"The Game" must have been over. Maybe he could get Cara and Tommi to explain it to him on the way to the store. Either that or buy him a candy at the store. He won no matter what the outcome.  
  
Lucas grinned as they walked out the door. He loved Thanksgiving.  
  



End file.
